


henry danger one shots

by stilestheloml



Category: Henry Danger (TV)
Genre: Angst, Biphobia, Bullying, Depression, Eating Disorders, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Gay Sex, Homophobia, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Past Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Content, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27872217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilestheloml/pseuds/stilestheloml
Summary: a bunch of one shots about henry danger cause i'm bored lmao
Relationships: Charlotte Page/Original Character(s), Henry Hart & Piper Hart, Henry Hart & Ray Manchester, Henry Hart (Henry Danger)/Original Character(s), Henry Hart/Charlotte Page, Jasper Dunlop/Henry Hart, Piper Hart/Original Female Character(s), Ray Manchester/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

when henry was little, crushes had been a big thing for him. whenever he had a crush, he would tell his mother and they would talk for hours about it. but when henry had a crush on a boy, his parents berated him and told him what he was feeling was unnatural and that he should never love the same gender. whenever henry would mention his sexuality, fights would occur and henry would leave the house for hours, hiding at charlotte's for days on end so he wouldn't deal with the constant homophobia. when he did return, his father would rage at him for being gone too long and even try to hit henry, who managed to dodge every hit until his father decided he had enough and slammed a bottle against his head. the abuse would go on for days, weeks, even months and no one noticed but his sister. piper was always there after their father got drunk and began beating him up. she would take care of his wounds, having wanted to study first aid when she was younger. no one else noticed the bruises he was getting, the black eyes he constantly wore (though he started covering up some of his wounds.) charlotte and jasper began to notice something was up when henry didn't show for their usual game night. they tried calling him, no answer. so they decided to show up to henry's house and what a sight they saw. 

the door opened and jasper and charlotte stood there, shocked, as they watched their best friend get beaten to a pulp by his father. "henry!" charlotte yelled as she punched jake in the face, affectively knocking him out. kris stood there, anger on her face. "henry, why are they here? no friends, i told you." kris snapped at their son, who folded in on himself. "shut up." jasper snapped back at the woman. "excuse me?" kris replied, eyes widening. "jasper, char, just leave." henry begged as he watched his mother eye the two angrily. "henry, no! we're going to the cops." charlotte and jasper, along with piper, grabbed henry and carried him out of the house, leaving kris and an unconscious jake in the house alone. 

6 years had gone by and henry was finally in a good place. he had gone to therapy for 4 years and gotten a job at junk n stuff, where he worked for Ray Manchester, who was secretly Captain Man and his life had improved a lot. the scars were still there, both physical and mental, but with his friends by his side, he could handle anything life threw at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after the events of love muffin, jasper confronts henry. 
> 
> or jasper and charlotte discover what the influence of the love muffins really did and jasper is confused.

"hey, jasp. look at this." charlotte called to her friend, who was distracted. "coming." he replied, making his way over to her. when he saw what she was holding, he let out a groan. "love muffins again, char? we just dealt with this." his voice was weary. "i know, but look." charlotte pointed to the bottom of the container, containing a small piece of paper. jasper pulled the note out of the bottom of the container, throwing it to the side. the note read: 'the person who takes the love muffin must already be physically attracted to the person or else the muffins won't work.'. jasper let out a gasp as he realized what this meant. "so henry-" jasper started before the tubes came down, revealing henry and ray in their suits. "uh hey ray, can you come to the back with me for a second, i need to show you something." charlotte looked at jasper with a knowing look as she and ray left the room. "what was that about?" henry laughed nervously. jasper pulled the note out from his pockets as he looked at henry. "this." henry froze as he read the note, tempted to run. "henry, why didn't you tell me?" jasper's voice was soft and calming. "i was scared you didn't feel the same and i know you don't so it's fine-" he was interrupted by jasper pressing his lips against his. henry's breath hitched as jasper released the kiss. "i've been wanting to do that for ages now." jasper smiled as henry blushed. "you have?" henry questioned, his blush deepening. "of course I have. henry, who wouldn't have wanted to do that with you? have you seen yourself?" henry blushed deeper (if that was even possible, he was already redder than a tomato) "aww henry's embarrassed." jasper teased as henry rolled his eyes. "i am not embarrassed." henry replied, his eyes shining with joy. "oh you so are!" jasper yelled as he grabbed henry's hand and dragged him to the elevator. "why are we in here?" henry asked when the doors closed. "charlotte and ray were watching, i can tell." jasper replied, laughing as he kissed henry again. "of course they were." henry laughed back. "i love you, hen." jasper said when they stopped laughing. "i love you too, jasp."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this was short lmao


	3. i kissed a girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> piper is being harassed, tormented, getting death threats for being lesbian when she thinks she's straight and a girl named Alison speaks up against the bullying and soon piper finds herself falling for the girl, causing her to question everything she has ever known.

piper hart was straight. dated many boys to prove the fact she was straight to her classmates, who had started a rumor that she was gay which made the whole 5th grade bully and tease her constantly. she dated Jackson, who had still asked her out even when she was known as "lesbo girl". she only agreed so people would stop targeting her, stop tormenting her. it didn't work, they continued to say she was gay and that she never felt for Jackson, who was heartbroken. the next guy she dated only dated her because he liked lesbians and he thought if he dated one, he would get popular. they broke up 3 days later when piper heard he was calling her the lesbian freak. she cried for weeks, not because of the breakup, because the tormenting had gotten worse. people was threatening her, leaving notes at her door (she made sure to hide them from her family) and even going as far as to threaten her family's lives. she had tried to go to the principal about the bullying but he refused to do anything about it, calling it "kids being kids." piper was sick of it, sick of going to school only to hide in the bathroom majority of the day. she was surprised her brother, henry, had figured out what was happening to her, as she was silent and barely talked to him anymore. but i guess he's been so busy with work, he doesn't care. she went to bed the next night, dreading what everyone would say about her next, thinking how do they still have insults to throw at me, that she's surprised they haven't used all of the dictionary yet. the next day at school, however, was different. 

"alright! enough!" a voice yelled and she turned to find a girl making her way over to the crowd by piper's locker. "so what if she's lesbian? does it affect you?" the girl growled. they shook their heads no but one person yelled, "what if she likes my girlfriend?" the crowd laughed as the girl stared daggers at the kid, who shut up. "i'm lesbian and would never dream of liking your girlfriend." the girl replied. "just because we like girls doesn't mean we like every girl or we're going to snatch your precious girlfriends. if they leave you, it's because of them. not us." she told the group surrounding them. the crowd began to disperse as the girl stopped her rant. "thank you." piper said gratefully. "of course. i don't know if you're really a lesbian, but us girls got to stick together. by the way, I'm Alison." she introduced herself. "i'm piper." piper replied, smiling. "well, piper. i'm always here if you need me." alison said, smiling as she left. after that day, no one bullied her anymore. i guess alison's rant really worked. i mean, a few people continued to tease her, but she could deal with it. her and alison had gotten really close too, and they had a genuine friendship, unlike piper's old ones. alison and her parents came over for dinner to meet piper's parents and they hit it off immediately. piper was genuinely happy for the first time in so long, always smiling whenever she was around alison, feeling a warmth whenever she was around. piper froze as she realized what that meant. she used to get that feeling around Evan all the time when she was younger. she knew that she was developing feelings for alison, but she had no clue how to deal with them, or how to process them. she tried to talk to her friend, Marla, who had surprisingly not ditched her after the whole lesbian rumor thing happened, but she didn't understand. she's never felt what piper has felt about alison these last couple weeks. she needed someone who understood what it was like to come out. she wanted desperately to go to her brother, to ask for advice but she was scared he wouldn't care about her issues, calling it dramatic. but deep down, piper knew he would never judge her, it would be hypocritical for him to judge her. 

she finally plucked up the courage and knocked on his door. "piper?" he questioned when he saw her standing there. "can i talk to you about something?" she asked as she fiddled with her bracelet anxiously. "of course." he opened the door and piper sat on his bed. "how did you know you liked guys?" the question caught him off guard. "i guess i just always had crushes on guys when i was younger and always made valentines for them." henry tried to explain. "how did you tell jasper you liked him?" she asked. "uhh, well i didn't exactly tell him. he found out." henry replied, looking down. "oh." piper replied. "why?" henry asked her. "hmm?" she jumped. "why did you ask?" he asked again. "i- i don't know. i just wanted to know." her voice was higher, telling henry she was lying. "pipes, i know you're lying. why did you really ask?" piper sighed. "because i like this girl. her name is alison and she stood up for me when my whole grade turned on me and called me lesbo girl and lesbian freak. after that day, we started getting closer and i got the feeling i got whenever i had a crush on a guy." she explained. "why didn't you tell me about the bullying?" he asked. "i wanted to, i just didn't think you'd care. what, with your job and all?" piper scowled. "i'll always care, pipes. i'll stop whatever i'm doing to help you." he told her and she smiled a genuine smile at him. "so what should i do about ali?" she asked. "i think you should tell her." henry told her. "what?" piper gasped. "i can't do that! what if she hates me and i lose her forever?" piper ranted. "you won't, pipes. even if things are awkward, she will always be there. trust me." henry told her and piper believed him. she gave him a small smile before leaving. 

the next day, piper plucked up the courage to tell alison how she felt. she walked over to alison and pressed her lips against hers, heart racing. she let go, the anxiety she felt unreal. alison stood there for 3 minutes (they felt more like 3 years to piper) before she smiled and kissed piper. "i'm so thankful you feel the same." the girls let go while a crowd surrounded them and yelled "lesbian freaks!" they didn't care. as long as they had each other, they would be perfectly okay.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> henry actually dies the night he crashes the blimp but he manages to say a few goodbyes first.

henry hart was going to die. he thought of his parents, who were so proud of him, not knowing their son wouldn't return home. he thought of his sister, how he never got to tell her he truly appreciated her, how much he loved her. he thought of jasper and charlotte, in the man cave, trying to save him. they, of all people, know there was no saving him now. he never got to tell char how much he appreciated her, how much he thought of her as a sister. he never got to tell jasper how he truly felt, how much he cared for jasper as more than a friend. lastly, he thought of ray. the look on his face as henry pulled the parachute, the horror on his face as he realized what henry was going to do made henry's heart shatter. he needed to find a way to communicate to them, to say goodbye to the people he called family. suddenly, the comms came to life and he heard charlotte screaming for him to respond. "i'm here, char." 

charlotte let out a breath of relief. "are you off the blimp?" she asked him, the worry returning as she realized he could still be on there. "yeah i am char." her worst fears was confirmed. she was going to lose her best friend, her brother. "henry, please get off the blimp." she heard jasper whisper from behind and her heart stung. jasper would never get to tell henry how he felt, nor would henry. "is everyone there?" he asked all of a sudden. "ray and piper aren't." char replied. "can you get them? i need to say goodbye to you all." he told the duo. charlotte nodded because if she said anything, she would sob. she left the slowly breaking man cave and headed to henry's house where piper waited anxiously on the couch. "charlotte? is my brother-" she started. "he wants you to come to the man cave." charlotte told her, voice small. "oh." piper muttered before the two girls left for junk n stuff. charlotte left piper to go inside while she went to go find ray. "ray?" she called as she looked around the blimp place. "i'm here." she heard from the floor. "ray, henry-" charlotte started but ray growled. "is an idiot. he's going to die." ray snapped. "he wants you to come to the man cave. he wants to say goodbye." charlotte explained. "no way in hell. if i go, i'm letting him die. and no way am i letting that kid die." ray spoke, fuming. "ray, there's nothing you can do now. he wants this." charlotte replied, tears stinging in her brown eyes. "why are you giving up?" ray snapped at the girl. "i'm not giving up!" she snapped back. "i'm doing what my friend wants. now, are you coming or what?" she asked him. he nodded, tears pouring down his face. he wasn't ready to say goodbye to the kid he thought of as a son, but he prepared himself best he could. he could do this. 

when ray and charlotte returned, they found piper screaming for her brother to not be an idiot and save himself, to worry about himself for once. ray and charlotte knew that was next to impossible for henry hart as he cared so much for everyone. "we're all here, hen." charlotte spoke. "good. now don't interrupt me." henry demanded as the group went silent. "piper. oh my god, you have come so far from the girl who was obsessed with her phone and social media and obsessing over kid danger. you've grown stronger and tougher and wiser. i wish we could have gotten along like we used to when we were younger, but i love you, pipes." piper let out a sob as she replied that she loved him too. "charlotte, my smart and incredibly talented best friend. you'll do great things someday, you already have. thank you for always reminding me to stay myself, to never give up when things got hard, when i wanted to quit and you told me to keep holding on, that i could get through anything. i have you to thank for keeping me so strong. i hope you can stay strong too, char." his voice broke and he heard charlotte's cries. "jasper. oh god, this is hard. you have been my best friend, my oldest friend. you have been there for me most of my life which is why it was so easy to fall in love with you. with your smile, with everything. i wish i had told you sooner, maybe we could have gone on a few dates." henry let out a broken laugh as jasper told him he shared the same feelings. "ray." henry let out a sob. "thank you so much for giving me the chance of a lifetime. for making my life have purpose when i felt it didn't. thank you for being like a second father, like a brother. always protecting me, saving me whenever i got hurt. thank you for trusting me to be kid danger. keep protecting the city like i know you will. find yourself a new kid danger." henry's voice cracked as he sobbed again. "henry, kid danger is yours and yours alone. no one will ever replace you. i love you, kid." ray told him. "i love you too, ray." the line went dead as the blimp crashed into mount swellview. both charlotte and piper broke down sobbing. jasper pulled piper into a hug while ray did the same with charlotte. "i can't believe he's gone." piper sobbed, holding onto jasper for dear life. before anyone could say anything, the man cave above began to shake and the group headed for junk n stuff and left through the store. they turned back just in time to see junk n stuff explode. the group all had tears in their eyes as the store burst into flames. it was the end of an era, the end of kid danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry this is so sad but a n g s t feels. anyways, i started crying while writing this cause if i die young played and i was like nO. anyways bye.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: rape 
> 
> a traumatic event happens to kid danger and now henry has to live with the pain forever. what happens when he and ray encounter the reason for henry's trauma? will ray find out what henry went through?

'stupid ray.' henry thought as he headed to the park to do a solo mission because ray was 'too tired' to go. henry groaned as the thugs turned to face him. "it's kid danger." one of them called. "yeah, where's captain man?" the other asked as he stared around to see if he could spot the hero. "he's not here." kid danger replied, voice weary. "wow. so he decided to leave us with his little bitch, huh?" the big thug said, smirking. "alright, i'm done." kid danger snapped as he began fighting the thugs, who began to overwhelm him. "wow kid danger. i didn't notice how cute you were until now." the guy sniffed at his neck causing henry to stiffen. "maybe we should have some fun with captain man's bitch for a while." a thug said before knocking kid danger out. 

henry woke with a groan to find he was in a bedroom. 'oh god, please tell me i still have clothes on.' henry looked down to find himself still in his suit. he touched his face to make sure his mask was still there. 'thank god.' he was relieved to feel it there. "relax, kid. we don't wanna know who you are. we just wanna have some fun." the guy's voice sent shivers down henry's spine as he tried to get up but the guy pushed him down. the guy got on the bed, pushing himself on henry as he buried his head in henry's neck. henry froze, his brown eyes shining with alarm. "this will feel good, don't worry." the guy said as his hands stroked down henry's thighs. "stop." henry demanded, voice shaking. "but you're so innocent. you're the perfect bitch." the guy said, gripping henry's thigh. "please stop." henry begged, eyes widening in alarm as the guy squeezed his ass. "can't do that." the guy replied as he licked his lips. "you really are a pretty thing, aren't you." he said, voice full of lust. the guy got on top of henry, henry trying to shove the man off but failing. "i can't simply wait anymore." henry could feel the guy's hot breath on his neck as he shivered. the guy pressed his lips against henry's, henry struggling to free himself of the kiss as the guy bit down on henry's lip. henry could feel the metallic taste of blood fill his mouth, but the guy was forcing him to stay still. the guy released his lips, but suddenly henry let out a gasp as the guy bit down on henry's neck. "let me hear those beautiful noises you make." the guy moaned. the guy moved down from his neck, onto the area henry dreaded the most. the guy began to remove henry's uniform and looked down at his area. "it's ok, i'll be gentle." the guy said before he thrusted a finger inside him, henry letting out a scream of pain. "i'm sorry, did i say gentle?" he thrusted another finger in again and henry threw his head back as he screamed in pure agony. "gentleness is definitely not my strong suit." the guy said as he brushed against something inside henry that made him jolt with pleasure which made henry want to throw up. why did he feel anything but disgusted at what this man was doing to him? the fingers retreated and for a second henry relaxed before the man thrust them all in again and henry roared in pain, his vision blurring. henry wanted to black out, to forget everything. but he was forced to live through it, screaming as the man gave another painful thrust. henry whimpered as the man retreated, grinning like a mad man. "all you're good for is being my bitch." the man said as he stood up and left. henry let out a sob after he was sure the man had gone. 'oh god.' henry thought, his mind swirling with disgust. 'ray will hate me.' he thought as the door opened and the other thug entered. "so, Charles says you're good in the sack. let's see if he's right." 

the man forced his lips on henry's as the teen struggled again. the man bit his lip, like the other one did, and once again the metallic taste of blood filled his mouth. the guy released him, letting out a growl as he straddled the teen, readying him. henry knew what was about to happen "no, no,no please don't!" henry let out a scream as the man inserted himself inside henry, moaning with pleasure. henry struggled to free himself, screaming when the man released from henry. henry let out a small sigh of relief. "you think this is over? i'm just getting started." the man growled. he removed henry's suit and began to remove his boxers. he began stroking his area, making it jolt in pleasure. the man smirked as henry shivered, trying to get away from this man. soon, the man stopped and left henry alone and disgusted. he managed to put his clothing back on before the men returned. he took down the two thugs the guys had left behind and ran, ran as fast as he could to junk n stuff, sweating and shaking violently. he stopped in front of the store, not caring if anyone saw him there, just desperately wanting someone to comfort him. when he entered, he headed to the man cave straight away to find it empty. he turned to see a note left by ray that said 'gone on a mission, be back in 3 or more hours.' henry's heart began to race as he realized no one was here. he sped up the tubes, tears pouring down his face as he rushed home. he opened the door to find no one home, thank god. he headed to his room where he locked the door and began to sob uncontrollably. 

apparently henry had fallen asleep because he woke up to his watch beeping. he answered, a fake smile placed on his face. "two men are robbing the jewelry store, come on." ray hung up and henry blew a bubble and climbed out his window. when he got there, he saw ray and the thugs he faced that day. 'no.' his heart began to race as the men turned to face kid danger. "well, well. if it isn't kid danger." his voice caused henry to shiver, memories of the previous night filled his mind. "let's get em kid." ray yelled as he began to chase one of them. henry stood still, frozen, as the big one, charles, he thinks, slowly walks towards him. "you're pathetic." he whispered in henry's ears. "does captain man know he has a whore for a sidekick?" Charles asked, voice sickly sweet. "shut up." henry growled. "oh look at that. kid danger can talk." Charles laughed viciously. captain man turned to see the big thug muttering things to henry. "get away from him." captain man growled. "show time, kid." Charles growled with a smirk. Charles didn't put up a fight as ray handcuffed him. "why didn't you fight?" captain man asked, confused. "because i did what i wanted to do. destroyed kid danger." the man smirked. "and boy, it was so easy. you didn't even show up yesterday, the bitch was easy to take." ray turned to henry, who was staring at the ground. "that's all he is, isn't that right, kid? all you are is a whore, meant to be beneath us-" captain man punched the guy, knocking him out as he turned back to henry. "kid?" henry jumped as he looked up. "oh." he muttered before he sped away from ray, trying to avoid the questions he was sure to ask about that night. he ran all the way to the top of mount swellview, pays to be fast in this city, as he broke down sobbing. ray hated him, why wouldn't he? he was disgusting, dirty, violated. no one should love him. he heard footsteps from behind him and he knew it was ray. he turned to see ray standing there, a worried look in his eyes. "kid? you don't have to talk about it now." ray told henry. henry smiled softly before he broke down sobbing again. "oh god, ray." he cried into his boss's shoulders. "they-they-" henry stopped, the memories too vivid to talk about. "it's ok, kid. when you're ready." ray told him softly. "when i'm ready." henry repeated. 

6 months ago, henry was raped by 2 criminals who have long been arrested. 4 months ago, henry spoke to a therapist about it for the first time. 1 month ago, henry told his family about the rape, they've all been helping him as well. 10 days ago, he got off his anti depressants and life was somewhat normal. henry still had flashbacks to that night, he still had panic attacks. but his friends and family were always by his side through everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is an issue we need to talk about. according to studies, an estimated total of 28% of male victims of sexual assault in the U.S will have experienced their first sexual assault at 10 years of age or younger. rape statistics show that less than 20% of rapes are reported. nearly 80% of female sexual assault victims experience their first assault before the age of 25. it doesn't just happen in the U.S. I have my own sexual assault story and i'm only 15. it's disgusting how human beings act this way. please, if you or any one you know has faced sexual assault, contact a sexual assault hotline.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it was his fault. if he hadn't left the kid alone, maybe he would still be alive. but now he's gone. and ray can't help but blame himself. 
> 
> or henry dies after ray is too tired to go on the mission with him.

"hey, ray!" henry called to his boss who groaned from the couch. "what?" ray replied, tiredly. "we have a crime alert." henry told him, rolling his eyes at his boss's antics. "you go, i'm too tired tonight." henry groaned before he headed for the tubes, leaving ray alone on the couch. 

when henry got to the abandoned warehouse, he felt something was off. ignoring his gut feelings, he began to search the warehouse for any suspicious activity, freezing when he turned to see drex standing there. "where's captain man?" drex grinned, a dangerous smirk as he looked around for the hero. "none of your business." henry snapped, anxiously. "was he too tired?" drex asked, smirking like a mad man. "no." henry spoke nervously. the last time he faced drex. he had a superpower. now it was gone, and so was henry's hope of ever defeating the villain. "i heard about your superpower. shame, you can't beat me without them." henry froze as drex took a step forward. "oh kid danger, i missed this, just us. no raymond to interrupt." henry stiffened at the silky sooth voice drex used. "but i have to say, i really am sick and tired of you." before henry could move, drex plunged the knife he had hidden into henry's abdomen. henry collapsed to the ground, blood squirting everywhere as he fell. "i'm sorry it had to be this way, henry. but ray needs to know i mean business." his voice was soft as he crouched down and stroked the side of henry's face. "such a shame. you really are a pretty little thing." drex got up and left henry alone and bleeding out slowly. his vision blurred and his last thought was 'ray, i'm sorry.' before his eyes closed and he stopped moving once and for all. 

ray was worried. turns out, after henry's solo mission, he didn't return home, worrying his parents. ray had checked the location of the crime and he made his way over. he looked around the whole warehouse, freezing when he saw a huge puddle of blood. "kid, please not be yours." ray muttered, frantically searching for his sidekick. he followed the drops of blood around the whole building until he saw something that made him freeze. his sidekick was laying unusually still as ray rushed towards him. "henry, please wake up!" ray yelled as he shook the boy, uncontrollable sobs trying to tear out of his throat as he gave henry cpr, chest compressions, anything to revive the boy he called a son. "henry please." ray was desperate. he couldn't lose this kid, not now. not ever. "henry wake up!" ray screamed, sobbing freely as he held the boy. "please kid, don't leave me." ray begged as henry still didn't move. ray laid there, holding henry for what seemed like years but only ended up being 2 hours. he picked henry up, trying not to break down again as he placed henry's body in the back of the man van. ray sped back to the man cave, worried at how charlotte and jasper would react at seeing their best friend dead. when he got there, ray stopped the van and got out before he turned and threw up. after he was done throwing up, he lifted henry out of the car, his stomach doing back flips as he went down the tubes. the others turned to see ray holding an unconscious henry. "what happened to henry?" charlotte and jasper exclaimed at the same time, getting up to help ray. "kids, look. henry- henry's gone." ray's voice cracked as he spoke. "what do you- oh." charlotte spoke, her eyes filling with tears. "no, he can't be gone." jasper denied. "he- he wouldn't leave me!" jasper yelled, his eyes shining with tears, head full of memories. "after- after everything we've been through." jasper sobbed as ray's heart shattered. even though ray didn't like the boy, he felt horrible. out of everyone there, jasper knew henry the longest. "oh my god. i'm never gonna see him again. i'm never gonna see his bright smile as he talks about the mission he was on with you, or hear him laugh when someone tells a joke. i'm never gonna be able to tell him how i feel." charlotte ranted, freely crying now along with jasper. ray pulled the two kids into a hug, feeling his own eyes water at the thought that henry would never be able to return home. his parents would never be able to hug their boy again, piper would never get to tell henry that she really cared about him. ray did that. he took an innocent child's life and twisted it around. he got henry killed. and now he would have to break the news to his family. 

ray made his way to the Hart's house with a heavy heart, feeling absolute guilt at what he was about to drop on them. he knocked on the door and Mr Hart opened it. ray took a deep breath. he could do this. "captain man! what a surprise." ray heard the dislike in his tone. "captain man!" piper squealed as she ran downstairs, her phone in hand. "oh my god! where's kid danger?" piper asked, of course piper had noticed the absence of his sidekick. "i'm afraid kid danger is dead." ray said, tears threatening to spill again. "NO!" piper yelled, tears already pouring down her face. ray hated that he would have to make her cry worse when she found out who kid danger was. "i'm sorry for your loss, but why are we first to know?" kris spoke from the kitchen. "because your son, henry hart, was kid danger." ray announced. "no, there's no way henry was kid danger." kris replied. ray took a breath. this was going to be hard. "henry always had to leave all of a sudden, right? he always left when his watch beeped three times?" they all nodded. "that was me alerting him to an emergency." the realization set in and kris burst into sobs, knowing her son was never coming home. jake pulled her into a hug, his own tears on his face. piper was staring into space, eyes watering as she realized her brother was dead. "no." she muttered before she fell to the ground, sobs escaping her body. "no!" she cried. "he- he promised to never leave me! when- when we were little, he told me he'd always be here." piper sobbed into her mother and fathers shoulders. ray left the family alone to grieve and headed back to the man cave where he sat alone, after sending jasper and charlotte home, holding henry's mask in his hands. he let out a sob as he was well and truly alone now. schwoz had left to find gerta and said he didn't know when he would be back and he basically fired jasper and charlotte, not wanting to endanger any other kids lives. while ray was sitting on the couch, an emergency alert sounded. ray smiled sadly and whispered "this is for you kid."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> one night, henry myteriously leaves swellview without a trace, worrying his family and friends. henry arrives in central city, ready to start a normal life when he meets barry allen. his life is thrown upside down when a familiar villain shows up in the city, looking for henry. will he tell his new found friends about his superhero past, or will he continue to face this threat alone?

henry hart had lived in swellview most of life. most of it had been boring, just him being a regular kid until the day he entered junk n stuff and entered the man cave. from that day on, henry worked as kid danger, captain man's sidekick. the last 2 years have been a blast as ray and henry took down villain after villain. until drex, the one villain henry couldn't beat. the one villain who was stronger than henry could ever be, i mean he is just a teenager despite being kid danger. henry could never beat drex, he'd tried and ended up getting spanked. so one night, henry wrote a note, explaining why he was leaving and took off, leaving no trace behind. he managed to get the tracker that ray had installed out of him and destroyed it, so ray and the others couldn't find him. then he set off for his destination. central city. 

it had been 6 years since henry had left swellview that night, and deep down he felt guilty, worried about what was happening swellview. he tried not to think about his past that often, he had made new friends here and even worked with the city's hero, the flash, at star labs. henry could never return to his old, to the embarrassment and shame that he had faced when he faced drex. but he could try to live a remotely normal life. or at least he thought he could. henry was at the CCPD, with his adoptive father, joe west, when the news played, talking about a new villain that had come to central city. henry froze as they showed a photo of the villain, revealing it to be drex. "hen? are you ok?" joe asked him, worried. "i'm fine." he muttered, leaving the station and rushing to star labs. "woah, henry calm down." cisco said when he noticed the teen speeding. "what's up?" he asked as he noticed the worried expression on his face. "a blast from the past." henry replied, typing extremely fast to try and locate drex. "drex? that's a weird name." barry said when he appeared behind henry. "i know." henry replied, trying to fake a smile. "okay, seriously. what the hell is going on with you? it seems like you and this drex dude have history." cisco asked. "let's just say, he's a wanted criminal in my old city." henry explained as he continued to locate him. "why haven't the police caught him yet?" caitlin asked. "they're terrified of him." henry simply said. "do you need any help catching him?" barry asked. "no. i can do this. i can face him again." henry told himself. "again?" cisco questioned. henry took a deep breath as he readied himself to explain. "i used to be a superhero in my city. i was known as kid danger, captain man's sidekick. basically, i tried to fight him on my own and he ended up spanking me." henry looked down, embarrassed. "even more reason for you to have help." barry replied. "fine." before anyone else could say something, joe came running in. "guys, that new villain just attacked the station. i don't think he's a meta." joe explained. "he's not. he's just an extremely scary dude." henry growled. "you know him?" joe asked. "yes i do. and today, i finally take him down." 

henry and barry left star labs and headed to the station to find drex standing over Captain Singh maniacally. "stop right there, drex." henry growled. "ahh, just the person i was looking for. i see you brought a friend. replacing ray just like that? that's pretty cold." drex laughed. "i mean, you didn't just replace ray, it seems. you replaced the whole city with a new one. henry hart, that's a cold move even for me." henry looked down, hesitating. "henry, don't listen to him." barry told him. "oh you should. swellview has only gotten worse since you left. captain man hasn't been able to stop me since you last tried. you really want to risk that again?" drex grinned. "to save my city? yes." henry punched drex in the face, using the training he's learnt with team flash. meanwhile, barry ran around drex, overwhelming him. finally, drex passed out and henry let out a breath of relief. "thank you, barry." henry spoke as drex was apprehended and taken away to a high facility prison. "of course. i'm always here if you need me." barry said as they entered star labs. "well, since drex is gone i guess i can return home." henry spoke to the group. "we'll miss you, hen." caitlin said as she hugged him. "i'll miss you guys too. i'll hopefully be able to come back to visit soon." he told them before he turned and left. 

when henry got back to swellview, the whole city had learned he and another hero managed to defeat drex. he told them he would answer questions later, that he had people he needed to see. when he got to junk n stuff, his heart was racing. they would hate him for abandoning the team, the city. the elevator opened and henry saw ray, charlotte, jasper and schwoz on the couch. "oh my god." jasper said when he noticed henry. henry saw charlotte stand up and he braced himself for the slap he was about to get. she surprised him by pulling him into a hug. "thank god, you're ok." she whispered. "we heard about drex." she told him. henry turned to see ray and he felt like he was going to throw up. he abandoned ray, left him to deal with drex alone. "kid, thank god." ray whispered as he pulled henry into a hug. "i thought something happened to you." henry was confused. why was no one mad, why was no slapping him, calling him out for leaving. "why are you guys mad?" he blurted out. "i abandoned you all, left you to deal with drex instead of facing him here like i should have." henry added. "because we don't blame you, hen. you were scared and hurting. being in swellview wouldn't have helped, and facing drex after you just lost to him would have hurt even more. yes, you left us to deal with drex alone, but you needed to leave. we get it." ray replied. "so, how was central city?" charlotte asked with a smile. "oh my god, it was amazing. i met the city's hero, the flash, and i know who he really is and we became good friends and he helped me stop drex." henry spoke, smiling. the group laughed as henry continued talking about his adventures in central city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i started the flash a while ago and it's one of my favorite shows, so i wanted to a crossover with HD, even though it would never make sense in both shows. anyways i've got school tomorrow so i probs won't be updating for a while cause i still have this week and next week before schools over sadly.   
> ig: @wondersvoid


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: mentions of suicide, self harm, bullying. 
> 
> when someone from henry's past returns, he must confront his past and tell his friends.

ray and henry were on the couch when a crime alert sounded. the boys groaned as they made their way over to the computers since charlotte had gone home already. they checked the alert and henry froze when he read the name of the criminal. Jackson Gibbson. the name of the kid who tormented henry as a child, who almost caused henry to take his own life. "kid, you alright?" henry snapped out of his thoughts and turned to ray, nodding. "fine." he muttered as they walked to the tubes, ray watching henry worriedly. they made it to the bank, where the guy was robbing with 1 other guy. the guy growled when he saw captain man and kid danger and began to fight captain man, leaving henry to deal with Jackson. "well, well. i'm surprised that little henry hart managed to become the kid danger." jackson spoke, his words full of ice. "i'm surprised you even managed to get out of middle school." henry snapped. "it seems like someone's able to stand up for himself now. although, i did like it better when you didn't talk back." jackson replied, grinning. "what do you want, jackson?" henry asked, exasperated. "i wanted to see my old friend again." he replied, smirking. "friend? i don't think driving someone to almost killing themselves is what someone would call a friend." henry growled. "and yet you're still alive, so what's the deal?" jackson laughed. "the deal is i almost killed myself because of your bullying and harassment! i lost all my friends, my old life because of you!" henry yelled, the tears sliding down his face. "is wittle henry crying?" jackson mocked as henry wiped the tears off his face furiously. "no. i won't give you the satisfaction of destroying my life again, everything i have here." henry growled. "well, too late. i'm back, hart. and i'm going to destroy you as i did all those years ago." jackson left, leaving henry alone to ponder what that meant. he would lose everything he had here, his friends, his family, his boss. anyone who has ever cared for him will abandon him. "kid, where's the other guy?" henry flinched as his boss came up from behind. "he-he got away." henry muttered quietly. "damnit!" henry flinched again. "kid, are you sure you're ok? this criminal seems to have roughed you up more than the others." ray asked, worried. "i said i was fine before, ray!" henry snapped, causing ray to back away. henry sighed before he raced away from the bank, sneaking into his room and breaking down as the events of tonight sunk in. 

when henry got to work the next day, he expected the check in that both ray and charlotte asked him. "i'm fine, just tired." henry lied. charlotte looked skeptical but nodded slightly as she returned to the computer. 20 minutes had gone by before henry's phone buzzed, a message from Jackson. "i've got to go. it's my mom." henry lied again as he left the man cave and headed to the park. "someone decided to show up." jackson said, surrounded by his cronies. "scared to fight me on your own so you brought back up?" henry taunted as jackson growled. "i don't need them to fight you, hart. you're pathetic." jackson snarled as he punched henry in the face. "bet that reminds you of our past, doesn't it, hen?" jackson smirked as the black eye already began to form on henry's face. "don't worry, next time i'll face kid danger, not you." jackson and his cronies left. henry walked home, worried about his parents reactions. he walked in and his mother gasped at the black eye. "henry! what happened?" kris questioned, worried. "he's back, mom. jackson's back." henry's voice cracked. "i thought he was in middleton, in juvy?" kris said, confused. "he was, but he's back. he said he was going to destroy me like he did 6 years ago." henry's eyes began to water. "hey, we won't let that happen, hen. we'll get captain man and kid danger on this." kris said soothingly. "no! no captain man, just the police." henry spoke fast, worried that if he his boss found out about his past, he would be fired. "okay, just the police." his mother promised. the two sat there for a while, kris comforting her son before henry's watch beeped. "i gotta go to work, mom." henry told her. "alright, be home before dinner." she told him as he left the house. 

henry opened the elevator door to find ray already suited up. "the guy from yesterday is back. let's go, kid." ray told him as henry grabbed his gum and blew a bubble, his heart racing. the duo raced up the tubes and made their way to where he was. "well, well, well. i see you two are back. i'm surprised you even came, kid danger." his voice was cold as henry flinched. ray turned to see his sidekick with a terrified expression. "kid, are you ok?" ray felt himself ask for the 3rd time in the last 2 days. "he's really not, captain." jackson spoke with a grin. "you see, henry and i have history." henry flinched as his name was mentioned. "he knows who you are?" ray questioned him. "of course i do. as i mentioned, cap, henry and i have history." henry curled his hands into fists. "history is one way to put it." henry snarled. ray turned back to jackson, confused. "how do you two know each other?" he asked, confused. "henry and i used to go to the same school in middleton, before he moved and i was sent to juvy." jackson explained bitterly. "why were you sent to juvy?" captain man asked as henry froze. this was how his past would be exposed. "hart got me sent there." jackson growled. "it's not my fault you tormented me every fucking day until i almost killed myself!" henry broke as ray froze. his sidekick had almost killed himself? "what do you mean, tormented until you almost killed yourself?" ray's voice rose whenever he was afraid. "he bullied me for years, starting when i was 9. he made all my friends turn against me, telling them rumors about me until they all left me, leaving me alone so he could torment me more. he started cyber bullying me, telling me i was never truly safe, that i never belonged on this earth. until one day, when he gave me a knife and told me to start self harming." henry pulled his sleeve up to reveal dozen of scars covering his arms. "there are more on my legs." henry told his boss as he cried. "then one day, he wrote me a note telling me to kill myself. so i decided i would, i grabbed some pills, the knife i had been using for self harm and wrote a note to my parents and sister. i sliced my wrists and swallowed the pills. the only reason i'm still here is because piper walked in and screamed when she saw me lying there in my own blood." by the end of his explanation, ray was in tears. "how dare you." ray turned to the criminal, who was smirking. "how dare you torment someone so kind, so bright and loyal. someone who cares about everyone, who never fails to make me laugh every day, to make everyone around him laugh and smile. how dare you try to take someone like him away from us." ray growled before he punched jackson unconscious. he turned to henry to see the kid shaking with tears. ray pulled the kid into a hug, letting him cry. 5 minutes had passed when henry managed to pull himself together. "you ok now, kid?" ray asked softly as he nodded. "let's get back to the man cave and explain this to everyone, alright?" henry nodded before the two got into the van and drove back to the man cave. 

"oh my god." charlotte said, horrified when henry explained who jackson was and his past. "hen, i'm so sorry." charlotte pulled him into a hug, whispering that she was always there for him whenever he needed her. henry smiled. he should have never been worried about his friends finding out his past. they would stick by him, helping him heal from anything. he was stronger with them by his side.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> henry is kidnapped by drex and ray will stop at nothing to get him back. 4 years later, ray thinks henry is dead and stops searching for him. what happens when he sees someone who happens to look exactly like his old sidekick?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> henry's family know he's kid danger.

it was an ordinary day in the man cave, henry, ray, charlotte, jasper and schwoz were watching a movie when the crime alert sounded. ":it's drex." ray told henry, a grim expression on his face. "i can do this, ray." henry replied, noticing his boss's doubt. "fine. but if i tell you to leave, you leave. got it?" henry shrugged. "no promises." ray sighed as the pair went up the tubes to defeat drex. when they got to the abandoned warehouse, they heard maniacal laughing and turned to see drex. "oh look, it's ray and henry." ray scoffed. "what do you want drex?" ray asked, annoyed and worried. "revenge." he simply stated before henry felt something hit him on the shoulder. turning, he saw a dart in his shoulder. immediately, the world spun and the last thing henry heard was ray yelling for him to stay away and then... nothing. 

4 years had passed since that night and ray had been at the computers searching endlessly for his sidekick, who everyone presumed dead. "ray. henry's gone." charlotte told him and he turned around to face the brunette. "he isn't gone. drex would be gloating if he killed henry." ray replied, turning back to find his sidekick, his son in all but blood. "ray, we've been over this. drex killed henry and fled town to ensure he wasn't taken into custody." charlotte sighed. "then why haven't we found a body?" ray snapped, sleep deprivation getting to him after days of no sleep. "because drex hid it, ray." charlotte replied, growing tired of having this conversation. "charlotte, how could you of all people believe henry is dead?" ray asked, exasperated. "because he is!" charlotte snapped, tears pouring down her face. "because if i have even the littlest of hope that he's alive and- and he's not, i can' go through that again, ray." charlotte admitted, tears on her face. ray got up and pulled the girl into a hug. "i know. i'm sorry, i just want to believe he's out there, somewhere, trying to come home." ray replied, hating how much he hurt her. "but he's not, ray. he's gone." ray nodded, finally giving up on searching for a dead person. or a believed dead person. 

henry woke with a groan as he looked around his room. "hey." he heard from the door. "hey astrid." henry replied with a yawn. "how are you?" she asked, concerned. "tired. wanting to go home." he replied as he stared out the window. "you can't, hen. they believe you to be dead and we need to keep it that way. drex-" astrid started but henry interrupted. "is gone! he hasn't made a move on me since you rescued me from him a year ago." henry growled. "i know. but drex needs to believe you're dead. that you died." astrid replied with a sorrowful look. before either could say anything, Amanda and Chloe walked in. Amanda and Chloe were the leaders of the group they called the rebels and henry had been apart of the group for a year now, training with them and learning how to kill if necessary. "Hart, Montgomery. good to see you awake." amanda said as she saw the duo. "we have a collection mission for you both today. we need the red diamond, which is in swellview. hart, are you up for this?" amanda turned to henry, who looked pale at the thought of returning home. "i'll be fine." he told her. "good. you leave in 20 minutes." the women walked out of the room, leaving the duo alone. "hen, are you sure? we just discussed that drex needs to believe you're dead. what if he comes back for you?" astrid stressed. "he won't. it'll risk him being exposed." henry replied, the thought of finally returning home sinking in. "okay, well. let's go get prepped for this mission." the duo got up and made their way to the command center, where their suits were hanging, along with everyone else's. "you ready?" she asked him. henry nodded as the duo left the building and headed to swellview. 

the crime alert went off, signalling there was someone in trouble. "what's your emergency?" ray asked, voice dull. he still wasn't used to fighting crime alone, having done it with henry for 3 years. "someone is trying to steal the red diamond, saying they need it for something." the person on the phone said. ray said he would be there soon and hung up, going to the tubes. when he arrived there, he saw a two kids, about henry's age- he thought, his heart hurting when he thought of his ex sidekick- "look, we need this. our leaders need the diamond. we're just doing what we've been told." the girl sounded desperate. "captain man, stop them." ray saw the boy freeze as he turned. ray gasped when he saw what the kid looked like. he looked exactly like- "hen, we gotta go. Amanda will kill us if we don't get the diamond." the girl told him. "henry?" ray asked, voice wavering. "henry, we need to leave now." henry finally turned to face astrid, tears on his face. "please." he begged silently. "we can't risk it. if drex finds out you're alive, he will come for you." the girl replied, worried. "please, A. i haven't seen him in so long." henry begged. "okay. i'll stall Amanda for 10 minutes, but then we gotta leave." she told him, smiling softly. "thank you." henry replied gratefully as he turned back to ray and rushed into his arms. "oh my god. you're- it's really you." ray breathed in the scent of henry as they hugged. "how are you alive?" ray whispered. "the rebels saved me after 2 years of drex torturing me." henry explained. "god, charlotte will be so happy to hear you're alive." ray told him. "you can't tell her/ you can't tell anyone else about me being alive." henry told him. "why not?" ray questioned. "you heard astrid, drex will come for me if he finds out i'm alive. for the last 2 years, drex has believed i was dead, and i was safe. if- if he finds out i'm alive, he'll come back. i don't want to go back." henry sobbed as he remembered the endless torture drex put him through. "okay. okay kid, i won't tell anyone. i'm just glad you're ok." ray replied, tears still pooling on his face. "i never gave up, i knew you had to be alive somewhere, but charlotte and jasper, your parents, they didn't believe me. well, char did at first, but when drex stopped sending updates, she lost hope. she thought he had killed you." ray explained. "hen, we gotta go now." astrid called, watching the duo. "ray, take this." henry handed him a communication device. "if you ever need me." he told ray before he and astrid left, leaving ray standing there alone. 

henry and astrid returned to the building they camped at, expecting the lecture that Amanda was sure to give them. surely enough, amanda told them off for staying there too long, saying they endangered everyone's lives. henry felt guilty, he had been the reason they stayed, but it was his only opportunity to see and talk to ray again, he had to take it. "hart." amanda called. "yes, amanda?" he asked. "i've asked chloe to talk to Aydan and he wants to position you and astrid in swellview. he thinks it's time for you to return home." amanda told him. "what about drex?" he asked, worried. "you'll be escorted by Blaze and Adrian, our best guards and you'll be staying in the headquarters there." she explained. henry nodded as he went to tell astrid the news. "hen, did you hear-" she started when she saw him. "about us being repositioned in swellview? yeah, amanda just told me." henry added. "i can't believe she's being so careless. it's like she doesn't care if drex takes you!" astrid snapped. "she's sending escorts with us." henry told her. "who, blaze? he's one of the most pathetic excuses for an escort. he failed in protecting almost everyone he's been sent to escort." astrid snapped furiously. "she's also sending Adrian." henry added. "oh, well Adrian's a lot better." astrid relaxed a little. "we should probably get our stuff. we're leaving in an hour." he told her as they went their seperate ways. henry couldn't believe this. after 4 years of being away from his home, where his friends and family were, he was returning. he knew he should be happy, but he couldn't help but feel something was off. 

ray held the device in his hands, desperate to talk to henry again, wanting to hear his voice to make sure it wasn't a dream. suddenly, the device came alive as a call sounded. ray answered, his heart racing. "kid?" he asked anxiously. "ray, guess what?" ray sighed in relief. it was henry. "what?" he replied. "i'm being positioned in swellview. i'll be able to see you all again!" ray's heart jumped at that. henry was coming home. "but what about-?" "drex? i won't be staying at the man cave or my house. i'll be staying at the headquarters in swellview, where amanda and chloe can check up on me and astrid." henry explained. "i'm so glad i don't have to keep you being alive a secret anymore." ray sighed. "me too. i miss char and jasp so much." henry replied before saying goodbye. ray sat there for a while, wishing that he could drag henry to the man cave, keep him safer than those rebels would. but he had to respect that henry didn't want to stay at the man cave. an emergency alert came through while ray was sitting there and he got up and went to save the day. 

henry and astrid, plus the team the rebels sent with them, arrived in swellview, henry's heart racing as they entered the headquarters. "oh my god." astrid gasped as she stared at the building. the building was massive, with so many people inside, keeping amanda and chloe updated on things here. when the duo placed their stuff in their chosen rooms, henry asked to see his friends and family. they said only on the condition that someone came with him to keep him safe if drex returned. henry agreed, only because he was desperate to see his family and friends again. when he got to his house, he smiled seeing the house stayed the same. he knocked on the door and his mother opened the door, mouth opening in a gasp. "henry?" her voice was small as she let out a sob and pulled henry into a hug. "oh my god, you're- you're alive. piper, jake, allison, henry's alive!" Siren yelled as the trio came down the stairs. "henry?" piper said, before latching onto her brother, sobbing. she let go to let her dad hug henry. "oh, hen. this is allison. she's your sister." siren introduced her. the little girl let out a squeal as henry picked her up, smiling. "hey ali, i'm henry." henry spoke, voice soft. "henwy." she replied, her eyes sparkling with joy. "you're so precious." he told her. "uh, hen?" piper asked, henry turning his attention. "who's he?" she pointed at the guard outside. "he's my bodyguard. if drex ever returns, they'll protect me." henry explained. "you said they, how many guards do you have?" jake asked. "i'm apart of this organization called the rebels. they saved me from drex last year and i've been with them ever since." henry replied. "oh ok. i'm just glad you're safe." siren said, hugging her son again. "anyways, i bet you wanna see your friends so go on. go see jasper and charlotte." his parents told him and he took off to junk n stuff. 

when he reached junk n stuff, he told the guard to wait outside. "i'll be fine." he told his bodyguard when he saw the look of skepticism. the bodyguard nodded before henry entered the store, his heart racing. he headed to the elevator, anxious, before he pushed the button and he flew down. he waited for a bit, terrified of charlotte and jasper's reactions. the elevator door opened and jasper, ray, charlotte and schwoz were on the couch. they all turned their heads to see henry standing there. "henry?" jasper's voice shook. "it's me, buddy." he told jasper, voice soft. jasper ran to henry, engulfing him in a hug, sobbing in his shoulder. "i'm here, jasp. it's ok." he told his friend. he turned to see charlotte standing there, eyes filling with tears. "this isn't real." charlotte said before she stormed out of the man cave, leaving the group alone. 

henry knocked on charlotte's door, hoping she would open the door. to his surprise, she opened the door, eyes red from crying. "are you the real henry?" she asked, tears pouring down her face. "yes char, it's really me." henry's voice was soft. "prove it." she demanded. "when we were 8, you got bullied a lot. i stood up to the bullies and ended up getting beaten and had to go to the nurse. you asked if i was ok and thanked me for sticking up for you. we talked all period and gave each other our house addresses and went over to each other's houses after school everyday." charlotte began to sob as she hugged henry, holding onto him for dear life, as if when she let go, he would vanish. "it's ok, char. i'm here." he soothed. she continued to cry until finally she managed to calm herself down. "i'm so glad you're ok." she told him. "those 2 years drex had me i was thinking about you the whole time. i managed to keep myself sane because of you, char." he told her. she smiled softly before she pressed her lips against his. "i love you, henry hart." "i love you too, charlotte page."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, so this might be my longest chapter yet. my hands are cramping so bad that's how much i'v written. anyways thank u for the kudos and i hope you're enjoying these one shots so far.   
> ig: @wondersvoid


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> infected. contaminated with an infective agent.   
> "he released the virus. i was too late. i failed you. i'm sorry."

june 8th 2016. you're probably wondering what's so important about that day. well, that was the day Raymond Manchester's life changed. and not for the better.

it all started when they got the threat from the mysterious man who wanted to destroy the world, to kill every last human on earth. he and henry were watching drake and josh when the first alert came in, the first lot of people dying from the virus.

they tried as hard as they could to keep people safe, but they kept dying, the virus kept spreading. ray kept henry, charlotte and jasper in the man cave to prevent them getting the virus. 

charlotte got it anyway. she died three days later.

he kept henry and jasper in the man cave, refusing to let either of them leave the man cave.

jasper got it next. he died 24 hours later.

he held henry as he sobbed at the death of his best friend.

ray begged the gods to keep henry healthy, to keep him safe, but they didn't listen. 

henry got it and died 24 hours later. ray held mini funerals for the three kids, alone because schwoz was no one to be found, most likely dead already. 

more people started dying from the virus, leaving ray to wish he wasn't indestructible, begging for the virus to take him too. it had taken too many lives already, why not his? 

soon enough, ray was the last person on earth. the soul survivor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no idea what this is, so yeehaw. its almost midnight and i have school tomorrow but i dont give a frick, imma just keep writing cause i be feeling inspired.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: attempted rape, mentions of self harm
> 
> with a taste of your lips, i'm on a ride.   
> you're toxic, i'm slipping under   
> with a taste of a poison paradise.  
> i'm addicted to you.  
> don't you know that you're toxic

piper has been with her current boyfriend for 3 years. she didn't know why she stayed with him. 

he was abusive, rude, controlling and obnoxious. she tried leaving him multiple times, but he threatened her. told her she was a slut if she left him for another guy.

piper tried to tell her family about him, but he hit her every time she went to tell someone about the abuse. 

one day, the abuse got bad. she told him that she was going shopping with her friends, Marla and Jana and he grabbed her, threw her on the bed and began to undress her.

by the time he was done, she was left in her underwear and bra. she began to sob quietly as he grabbed her head and forcefully kissed her, biting her lips when she didn't comply. 

she could taste the metallic taste of blood fill her mouth as he tried to remove what was left of her clothing. 

before he could try, the door burst open and her two best frends, marla and jana, stormed in and dragged him off of her.

jana immediately went to punch the guy, beating him bloody until he fell unconscious. marla ran to piper, holding her as she sobbed, saying how this started because of shopping. 

jana and marla were angry that their friend's boyfriend would abuse her like that. 

piper agreed to tell her family about the abuse, the physical and mental torment he put her under. 

when she did, her parents were outraged. how dare that boy abusive their beautiful baby girl. 

henry, meanwhile, was fuming on the inside. he was a superhero, for god sake! how did he miss the sighs of piper being abused? 

piper went to therapy and slowly opened up to her therapist and to her family and friends. 

she thanked her friends for checking in on her, making sure she was ok.

if they hadn't- piper shuddered as she thought of what he would have done. 

but he didn't get that far. piper knew she would have been worse if he went further. 

she still wasn't ok, but she was slowly healing. she would have the scars and memories for the rest of her life, but that's what made her stronger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had a panic attack writing this, as what piper went through, i went through to. like at the start when she's talking about how he was abusive, rude and controlling. my ex would control what i wore, what i ate. he would emotionally abuse me, even taking it physical a couple of times.   
> i'm sorry most of these one shots are full of trigger warnings, i just want to write about important stuff (i hope i'm bringing some justice about some of these issues) and hope i can make people feel less alone.   
> if you, or anyone you know, has been through something like this, you can always talk to me and i will try my hardest to respond.   
> i love u all, stay strong.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> henry comes out as bisexual and finds out someone is not so supportive as he hoped.   
> jasper is definitely OOC, i know he would be supportive of the lgbt community, but like it's for the angsty feels.

"i'm bisexual." henry told jasper and charlotte that day. charlotte smiled, happy for her best friend.

"henry, we can't be friends anymore." jasper told him. "why not?" henry asked, hurt. 

"i just don't trust you. you might try something on me, or like have a crush on me. i think that's disgusting." he told henry, who froze.

"jasper, what the fuck?" charlotte swore. and she never swore, only when she was royally pissed off.

"you can't just unfriend him because you're scared of henry having a crush on you. and even if he did, he would never try anything on you without your consent.

he's not a dickhead." charlotte ranted. 

"and you know what? maybe it's a good thing you don't wanna be friends with henry. he doesn't need a biphobic piece of shit like you as a friend. come on, hen." charlotte grabbed his hand and the two walked away, leaving jasper alone. 

the two entered the man cave, henry in shocked silence with tears on his face. 

"hen, he's an ass. he doesn't deserve an amazing friend like you." charlotte said softly as they left the elevator.

"hey kids." ray waved to the kids before stopping as he saw henry. "woah, kid what happened?" he asked, concerned.

"fucking jasper dunlop." charlotte growled, scaring ray. "what did he do?" ray asked the girl.

"henry came out as bisexual and jasper told henry he didn't want to be friends anymore because he was scared of henry liking him and that he might try something on him." charlotte explained.

"henry, look at me." ray said softly.

"charlotte is right. jasper doesn't deserve someone as amazing as you. it's his loss if he can't see that." ray told him.

"really?" henry looked up, his eyes shining with tears. "really." ray said, confident. 

henry smiled softly as ray pulled him into a hug. "so." he started. "any cute guys?" charlotte and henry laughed as the trio talked about crushes. 

henry may have lost jasper, but he still had charlotte and ray. with them, he didn't need anyone else.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my name is charlotte bolton, and the entire world has forgotten i existed and the guy i love has moved on. and i have absolutely no idea what to do next.   
> but even with no memories, henry finds himself remembering parts of the new girl in another life. will henry remember his best friend and the love of his life? or will charlotte be a forgotten memory forever.?
> 
> or charlotte sacrifices herself and she is wiped from everyone's memories.   
> henry danger au, sort of what happens to hope in legacies.

charlotte knew it was risky. that she would be forgotten in everyone's mind. but she had to do this, for henry. he was always the one sacrificing himself for the world, now it was her turn. she turned to smile at henry, eyes watering as he tried desperately to talk her out of it, ray trying to as well, but failing. "i have to do this, hen. it's always you sacrificing yourself. let it be me this time. henry, i love you." the last words charlotte bolton said before she jumped and the world began to transform. she smiled a sad smile as the life she once knew became a distant memory, everyone she loved forgetting her existence. 

charlotte made her way to school, missing her early morning walks to school with henry. she entered, spotting his messy blond hair standing next to the familiar brown curly mop that was jasper's. she found her way to the office, explaining she was new there. the lady gave her a time table and she noticed she had english with henry first. oh god, she didn't know if she could handle being in the same class as the boy she had loved. she made her way to her new locker, all the way on the other side of the hall. she put her stuff (that the office lady had given her) and started walking to class. she heard henry say goodbye to jasper, her heart hurting. he should be saying goodbye to her as well, not just jasper. charlotte hadn't been paying attention so she accidentally bumped into henry, freezing. "oh hey. are you new here?" he asked her, his brown eyes digging into her soul. "uhh, yeah." she stuttered. "oh well, i'm henry." he introduced himself. "i'm charlotte." suddenly, henry had this look in his eye as if remembering something. he shook his head, ignoring the weird sensation he just got. "you want to sit with me and my friend jasper at lunch?" charlotte nodded as the class started. 

it was lunch and charlotte was nervous. nervous that she would screw up, mention that she knew he was kid danger. she wondered at first if he was even still kid danger but she saw a picture of captain man and kid danger, and sure enough, it was henry and ray. she had smiled, finally something felt familiar in this foreign world. "charlotte." henry snapped his fingers in her face. she jumped out of her trance. "sorry, didn't mean to scare you." he blushed. "it's fine." she replied. "this is jasper." he introduced him. "hi, you must be charlotte. nice to meet you, i love buckets." charlotte sighed in relief as she realized not much had changed other than her best friends forgetting who she was and losing her job. she wondered how things were at junk n stuff without her. 

henry rushed to the man cave after school to see the place in complete shambles. "ray, what the hell?" he questioned as ray entered. "schwoz threw a party without asking me." ray snapped angrily. "and now he expects me to clean it up." ray sulked. "it's your man cave." schwoz spoke in his weird accent. henry laughed at their antics before sitting down at the computer to search for criminals. suddenly, a vision of the new girl at school sitting at this desk popped in his head. "kid, you alright?" ray asked. "fine." henry muttered as he stood up. before henry could move, however, a crime alert sounded. "well kid, you ready?" henry nodded, as the duo ran to the tubes. henry had another flash of the girl saying 'bring me some inside out burger when you return.' henry shuddered the thought away. what the hell was happening to him? he made a mental note to ask schwoz to check him later. 

charlotte watched on the news from outside a store as captain man and kid danger saved the day again. she looked down. without her job, without her friends, she felt lost, lonely. she felt broken. she regrets jumping in the pit, she regrets everything from that night. she wishes she had listened to henry and not done what she did. she wishes she was with ray, with henry, in the man cave, laughing as schwoz does some ridiculous thing and ray yells at him to stop. but she knew she made the right decision as she saw the world around her. no time jerker screwing everything up, threatening to destroy time as a whole. no drex embarrassing henry, locking ray in those weird nut cluster traps. this world was better, but it didn't make it hurt any less. 

henry and ray returned from the mission, henry laying on the couch as soon as they returned. "hey schwoz, would you be able to check me?" henry asked all of a sudden. "why? is anything injured?" he asked, accent strong. "no, i've just been having these weird flashes." he explained. "that is weird. come over here." schwoz told him. schwoz did a scan of henry's brain and nothing was wrong. "then why do i keep having flashes of this girl like she worked here?" henry asked, frustrated. "i don't know, henry. maybe you like her?" schwoz suggested as ray entered. "like who?" ray asked. "henry has been having hallucinations of this girl, like she worked here." schwoz explained. ray turned to henry and began to laugh. "oh my god, someone has a crush." he teased as henry growled. "i don't have a crush." he snapped. "schwoz, what the hell is going on?" they stopped laughing at the desperate tone henry was using. "ok henry, i will try to figure out why you're hallucinating this girl." schwoz told him. "it's obviously because he likes her." ray teases again. "ray, shut it." henry snapped again, heading for the tubes. 

charlotte couldn't do this anymore. she missed henry, ray, jasper even schwoz. she was barely holding on anymore. she was desperate for her friends to remember her, to remember anything about her. she tried desperately to go to school today, to leave the building she was staying. but she couldn't. she couldn't face henry today without crumbling. tears began to drip down her face as she thought of henry, how the last thing she had said to him was that she loved him. that she had to do this, for him. she was distracted in her thoughts when she heard a loud bang and turned to find someone standing behind her. "you must be charlotte bolton. i'm hope. hope mikaelson." 

"so, you're having the same issue too?" charlotte said skeptically. "i know it doesn't seem believable but it happened to you, did it not?" hope replied. "well yeah. so how do we get out of this?" charlotte asked. "that's the problem. i don't actually know how." hope admitted. "what do you mean you don't know how?" charlotte questioned. "i told you how i ended up here, i didn't say anything about knowing a way out of this." hope replied. "where even are we, anyways?" charlotte asked. "i think we're talking to each other in the void of the pits we jumped in." hope explained. "well, until we figure out a way out of this, we need to go back to our new lives." hope spoke after a minute silence. "i don't think i can do it, anymore. it's too much." charlotte admitted, tears shining in her eyes. "hey, you can do this. you're strong. you can handle this." hope told her. charlotte nodded as the void began to close. charlotte opened her eyes to find it was now dark outside as she stood up. hope was right, she could do this. 

henry flinched. the flashes were getting worse. they were affecting his sleep. he could barely close his eyes without seeing the girl's smile, the girl's eyes lighting up when she heard his laugh. he tried talking to schwoz, but the results came back the same. nothing was physically wrong with him. ray kept saying it was because he liked her, but henry felt like he knew her, like she belonged here. but he couldn't place why he felt that way, why he was seeing this girl everywhere. he started having this one dream, over and over again. he, the girl, charlotte he thinks her name was, and ray were all there. he was begging for her not to do something while she told him she had to. that he had sacrificed enough. the last thing she said was 'henry, i love you.' before the dream ended and henry woke in a cold sweat. henry tried everything to find out what was wrong with him, googling, reading anything to see what was wrong. the only thing he got was that he could be remembering his previous life, but he was kid danger in this life too. he had no clue what was going on, but he would get to the bottom of this. 

charlotte returned to school for the first time in 3 weeks. she saw henry, who made to come over to her, but stopped. she looked confused at why he just turned around and walked away from her. she didn't know about henry's dreams and that he was starting to slowly remember her , even if he didn't know it. english came and henry sat in the far corner of the room, as far as he could get from her. he thought maybe if he distanced himself from her, that the dreams would stop. but he hated the sad looks she would give him. the face was similar to one she had worn in one of his dreams, except she was annoyed. he had no idea why she was annoyed, maybe because he was wearing that god awful shirt that said 'jumpin jaspers.' wait- jumpin jaspers? jasper never joined the dodgeolean competition, but in his dream, he had. and they won. henry sighed as he knew he would never find out why he was having these dreams. 

charlotte returned to the abandoned factory, closed her eyes and waited for hope in the void. talking to hope had actually made her feel calm these past months. it was like she was a virtual diary and she unloaded everything on her. how much she missed henry, her boss, her old life. hope was like her therapist, made her feel calm, today, she was no one in sight. charlotte sighed, thinking her friends had remembered her and she was home at last. she opened her eyes and tears dripped down her face, she had lost everything. she had lost everyone. now she had lost hope too. it hurt too much. she was broken and alone. for the first time in her entire life, charlotte bolton felt absolutely useless. 

henry gasped away as another dream of charlotte entered his mind. in the dream, she had called him. she was explaining that she found the phone shark and that he should get to the park right away. he did and he ended up stopping the phone shark while charlotte cheered him. henry didn't know why, but he felt safe whenever she smiled or laughed in his dreams. it was like whatever life they had shared together, he had loved her. maybe he could learn to love her in this one too. he sighed as he looked at the clock. it read 4:30am. he started school in 3 hours. he decided he wouldn't go back to sleep, worried about having another dream. he laid in bed, staring at his ceiling until his alarm went off. 

charlotte could feel the void opening. she quickly headed to the factory, sat down and closed her eyes. when she opened them, she saw hope. "i thought your friends remembered you." charlotte said, watching as hope's eyes widened in alarm. "what's wrong, hope?" charlotte asked, noticing the girls distressed state. "your friends must remember you soon. or else-" "or else i'm forgotten forever." charlotte added bitterly. great. as if today could get any worse. henry was already distancing himself from her, maybe he hated her. "charlotte, you have to make them remember you." hope said as she faded away. how in the hell would she get them to remember her? she was barely holding onto hope of remembering her old self, remembering them. charlotte opened her eyes and made her way to junk n stuff. she had to try, she had to make them remember her. the elevator doors opened and ray gasped at her. "who are you, what are you doing here?" ray asked, alarmed someone found the man cave. "i need you to remember me. please." she sobbed, everything was too much. "remember you? i don't even know you!" ray replied, exasperated. "please. please remember me. i'm charlotte bolton, i'm the girl you hired when you rehired henry, i'm the one whose been helping you locate the criminals, i'm the girl who has saved you and henry multiple times. i'm the girl you love like a daughter. please just remember me." her eyes shined with tears as her body shook with sobs. ray felt bad. the girl seemed like she was being genuine. "i'm sorry. i don't remember you." charlotte crashed to the floor, sobs tearing out of her throat. ray pulled the sobbing girl into a hug, feeling guilty. "i'm-i'm sorry. i should go." she stuttered . "No, you can stay." ray told her. "no, i can't . i can't stay here. not when it reminds me of everything i've lost. " she took off, running as fast as she could. her boss didn't remember her. her best friends didn't remember her. her whole world was over. she had nothing left to live for. everything was gone. including her. 

ray rushed to the computer, trying to locate the sobbing girl. "hey ray." henry said as he entered the man cave. "henry, you know that charlotte girl? i think you maybe onto something. she came here, extremely distressed. she begged for me to remember her. she said that she worked for us, helped us locate the criminals. she said that she's saved us multiple times and that i loved her like a daughter." ray explained. as ray was explaining, henry zoned out. memories bombarded henry's mind. 'i don't want you to kiss me.' 'you can beat him, hen. we believe in you. 'hen, hey. it's ok. you're ok. ' 'henry!' 'henry, i love you.' henry's eyes snapped open. "oh my god, charlotte." henry rushed to the elevator, "kid, where are you going?" ray asked. "to find charlotte. i remember. everything." henry rushed out of the man cave, heading to the park where charlotte goes whenever she's upset "charlotte." henry spoke softly as the girl jumped. "henry? do you-" she asked, voice cracking. "yes. i remember you." charlotte broke down into sobs as she hugged him. "oh my god. i wish i never jumped in that pit, i wished i had let you talk me out of it." she sobbed in his arms. "shhh, you're ok . you're safe." henry whispered as he comforted her. 

when the duo got back to the man cave was when charlotte really broke. ray said he remembered, which sent her breaking down again. "god, ray. you- both of you didn't recognize me and i just- i was so close to breaking." she sobbed, this time into her boss's arms. "it hurt, it hurt so goddamn much. i missed you, i missed henry. i missed you, schwoz. i even missed piper." charlotte wailed, beyond breaking point. "hey, shh. do you want to stay here tonight? both of you? we can have a sleepover like old times?" ray asked. the teens nodded, immediately curling up on the couch. charlotte fell asleep instantly, the days events having exhausted her. henry was a close second , the minute the movie ended, he passed out. ray looked down at the sleeping teens, extremely grateful he got to meet them. he smiled softly before he closed his eyes and joined them in sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy fucking shit. i've been writing this for an hour, like holy shit. i lowkey wanna make this into a series but idk . anyways its 2 am and im tired so peace out yall. also my hands do be cramping again doe :/


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk what this is, just a hensper one shot cause 1, i ship them lowkey more than chenry and 2, i headcannon henry as bi and jasper as gay.

henry hart was falling for jasper dunlop, his curly haired best friend who made jokes one minute and comforted his friends the next. his best friend, who he had so willingly almost given up being kid danger for, choosing his friendship over his job any day. henry hart was crushing hard indeed. and he had no idea what to do. 

"hey hen." he heard jasper say as he walked out of elevator. "hey jasp." henry replied, trying to sound normal. he must of succeeded, as jasper sat on the couch, scrolling through his phone. he let out a gasp, causing henry to turn and look at him. "karla and jacob broke up!" jasper exclaimed. he had been crushing on karla downs for ages, sad when he found out karla had started dating jacob, the new guy. "oh. that's good." henry muttered, staring at the computer. "yeah it is! i finally have the chance to be with her." jasper replied, taking no notice of henry's tone. jasper got up from the couch, running to the elevator, yelling bye to henry and left, leaving henry to his thoughts. 

"kid? henry!" ray clicked his fingers in henry's face, noticing the boy had zoned out. "sorry, what?" henry snapped out of his daze. "i was telling you that minyak was on the loose agaun." ray replied, staring at his sidekick with worry. henry groaned, this was the 4th time this month the scientist had broken out of jail. "kid, are you ok?" ray asked, concerned. "fine. let's go take maniac back to jail." henry headed to the tubes, with a sigh. ray joined him, still worried for his sidekick. 

when henry got to school the next day, he saw jasper talking to karla, who seemed to be laughing at a joke jasper had said. "oh hey hen. karla, you know henry right?" he introduced. "yeah, hi henry." karla spoke with a smile. "hey kara." he replied, watching the two flirt made his heart ache. thank god the bell rang 3 minutes later, letting henry escape what was happening between karla and jasper. "hey hen." he heard charlotte say as she walked up behind him. "hey." henry replied. "what's wrong?" she asked, worried for her friend. "what? nothing's wrong, why would you think that?" he asked, getting defensive. "for one, you're getting defensive which you only do when something's up. two, ray told me you zoned out again. " charlotte replied. "of course he did. char, i'm fine." she gave him a look of skepticism but couldn't say anything else as the teacher had arrived. 

at work, he expected the concern he got from ray and from char. "henry, are you sure you're ok- cause if you need the day off, it's fine." ray asked for the 80th time that evening. "ray, i'm fine. i don't need a day off." henry replied, getting annoyed. before ray could respond, the elevator dinged and jasper and charlotte entered, talking about karla. "hey guys. hen, you ok?" jasper asked as he turned to look at his friend. "i'm fine." henry said, getting up and heading to the store. he heard footsteps approach and turned to see charlotte there.

"henry, you've been acting off. what's going on?" she asked again. "promise not to tell anyone, especially jasper?" he asked. she nodded, and henry began to explain that he was bisexual and had a crush on jasper. "i knew it!" she exclaimed, grinning. "knew what?" he replied, confused. "me and ray knew you were bi, schwoz owes us $20 bucks." she smiled triumphantly. "you guys bet if i was bi?" he questioned. "of course we did. i'm sorry to say, but it was obvious ever since we were 6 when you went over to alex's house everyday. or when you crushed on lexie for ages. henry, did you think we wouldn't support you?" she asked, concern replacing the smile she had on moments ago. henry nodded. "hen, we love you no matter who you love. that will never change." she replied.

"so, crushing on jasper huh? must be hard to hear him obsessing over karla?" char asked. "it's extremely hard, i barely look at him anymore and i think he senses something is up." henry told her. "hen, you should talk to him. he thinks you hate him." charlotte told him. "he thinks i hate him? oh god it's the opposite." henry groaned into his hands. what the duo didn't notice was jasper had followed charlotte up to the store, hearing their whole conversation, hope bubbling in his chest. he had only said he crushed on karla to hide his feelings for henry, but now he knew henry liked him back, he could tell him.   
"hey guys." jasper entered the store, pretending he had just come up. henry froze as he turned to look at jasper. "char, can you leave henry and i alone, i want to talk to him." jasper asked as the girl nodded, heading back down to the mancave, leaving the pair alone. 

"what did you want to talk about?" henry asked, anxiously. before he could say another word, jasper pressed his lips against henrys's, smirking when he felt henry jolt in surprise. jasper released the kiss, grinning at henry's red face. "i thought you-" henry started. "it was just a cover. i thought there was no chance of you ever liking me back. " jasper explained. "oh my god." henry replied, his head in his hands. "so, what do you say, hen? wanna be my boyfriend?" jasper asked. "of course." henry replied, filling the gap between them, not knowing Ray, Charlotte and Schwoz were watching the cameras in the man cave with smiles. "i love you, jasper." henry muttered as the duo headed to the elevator, holding hands. "i love you too, henry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love hensper so much, pls its an addiction but like we stan.   
> anyways i found out henry's birthday came out on my birthday so like i'm sH00k.   
> anyways *cough, cough* shameless plug here, follow my insta: @wondersvoid


End file.
